Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calibration system and method for a multi-image output system, and in particular, it relates to a calibration system and method for multiple image output devices that are installed in a spatial arrangement.
Description of Related Art
As projection and display devices become lighter in weight, larger in size, and higher in resolution (e.g. 4K2K resolution), TV walls are becoming more popular, and their installation scheme are more varied (e.g., irregular spatial arrangement, arrangement forming a curved surface, etc.)
However, the increased display device size, the increase number of display devices in the installation and the increased varieties of spatial arrangement schemes mean that it is more complex to set various settings to ensure a seamless combination of the devices.